


Magical Girl Hermione

by Supersilver46



Series: Hermione's bizzare adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersilver46/pseuds/Supersilver46
Summary: Hermione learns the hard way why you shouldn't trust newspaper ads...





	Magical Girl Hermione

Hermione Granger was confused as she walked down the usual path she took to get home. For some reason, her parents had wanted her to come home early, which didn't give her a lot of time to talk with Harry and Ron about who could possibly be the Heir of Slytherin, though she had no idea what for. Maybe they were going somewhere, or maybe something happened, she didn't really know the answers to the questions she was asking herself. As she got to her house and opened the door, she called out,

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

She had to stop as she looked at the bizarre scene in front of her. Her parents were sitting at the table, intently looking at an brown cat that was currently downing a bottle of wine before letting out a loud belch.

"Ah..that hit the spot." The cat said as it threw the bottle to the ground. It turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, "Oh hey it's you, would you close the door already-it's cold outside."

Hermione nodded and closed the door as she looked at the cat who sighed in relief. She sat next to her parents who were still frozen in shock as the cat continued to speak, "Well now that you're here Juliet..."

"It's Hermione," she interrupted the cat.

"Eh, close enough."

"Anyway," The cat continued, "I wanted to say congratulations, your application for magical girl training has been accepted!"

Hermione looked at the cat and turned back to look at her parents who were just as confused as she was.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione said. "I've never filled out an application like that, besides I'm already at school so..."

The cat frowned, "No I'm pretty sure you filled out an application, I even have it right here."

The cat then pulled out a sheet of paper from its fur and slid it in front of Hermione, who looked down at it.

Magical Girl Application

Name: Hermione Granger  
Age: 6  
Reason for Applying?: I'd really like to have a magical kitty and a sparkly dress.  
Address: near the corner of Heathgate and Meadway  
Phone number: (020) 4808- 3177

"This is when I was six, you can't possibly-" Hermione was interrupted by the cat,

"Sorry, no take backs, we're a very busy company." it said as it chugged down another bottle of wine, "Anyway I'm your partner now, the name's Crookshanks by the way, so you should hurry up and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For your training of course!"


End file.
